


Teenage Talk

by supercasey



Series: TFTB Roadtrip AU [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Friends to family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living Together, Living out of a Van, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Road Trips, Team as Family, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, basically just rhys & fiona bonding, i'm not even sorry, i'm weak for tftb, it's not mentioned but he's trans in the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales from the Borderlands Roadtrip AU. Rhys starts to contemplate about more than just what socks he'll wear, when a storm suddenly starts rolling in from the East. Thankfully, Fiona knows a thing or two about uncertainty and contemplation, and it's nice to talk to friends, even when it's really, really hard and complicated. Thank goodness that Fiona's a good listener, and that the others are heavy sleepers (For the most part).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen even one fic for a TFTB Roadtrip AU, and I'm honestly offended by that. So here; the AU that is practically canon in this fandom (Except this is in a modern setting so whatever).

**Teenage Talk**

**Description: Tales from the Borderlands Roadtrip AU. Rhys starts to contemplate about more than just what socks he'll wear, when a storm suddenly starts rolling in from the East. Thankfully, Fiona knows a thing or two about uncertainty and contemplation, and it's nice to talk to friends, even when it's really, really hard and complicated. Thank goodness that Fiona's a good listener, and that the others are heavy sleepers (For the most part).**

**A/N: So I'm working on a TFTB Roadtrip AU right now... I'm not about to apologize, I love this idea so much! In other news, this is my first fic for the TFTB Fandom, so please please please give me some constructive criticism if you can. I REALLY wanna write well for this AU! Please R &R!**

**...**

It's not the sound of Rhys getting out of the blanket pile that wakes Fiona up, nor the sound of Rhys opening and shutting the car door on his way out. It's the low, grumbling belly of a thunderstorm in the distance that slowly but surely wakes Fiona from her once deep slumber, her eyes squinting, even though there are no bright lights to blind her at this hour. Fiona is currently tucked under Rhys' hand-me-down quilt and Sasha's old, weathered baby blanket, wearing one of Athena's hoodies underneath the many layers of warmth. Careful not to wake Vaughn, Sasha, and Athena, who are all strewn out and comfortable under the blanket pile they all call their bed, Fiona tries to sneak out.

Wiggling out from underneath is hard, because Athena is a terrifyingly light sleeper, and if Fiona wakes her up, then she'll be the one to go looking for Rhys, and Fiona isn't sure if Athena is the right person for the job just yet. Athena is the right person for the job when it's Fiona or Sasha who has run off- not Vaughn and Rhys. Athena doesn't know them like she knows the other girls. Besides, Fiona's pretty damn sure that if Rhys is seriously awake at THIS time of night, then there's something BIG going on in his head. It's much better to let a more experienced Rhys-Therapist take care of whatever situation is brewing before Athena or someone else unintentionally makes it worse.

She finds him a few feet away from the truck, sitting with his legs folded against his chest, arms wrapped around the thin appendages. He never really grew into his own body. Rhys is, by far, the tallest out of all of them (Well, Athena is PRETTY close to his height), but for as long as Fiona has known the kid, he's never really been able to get a feel for being so tall, always having trouble sitting comfortably or finding room for his impressive height. Fiona supposes, absently, that she should be somewhat bothered by how much she knows and cares about Rhys, but she doesn't. If she doesn't keep track of him, who will? Well, Vaughn and him are clearly best friends, but... Fiona shakes it off, quiet as she approaches.

Neither say a word when Fiona takes a seat beside Rhys, staring up at the night sky with her close friend. It's a cloudy, comfortable night, save for the storm clouds in the distance, just close enough for Fiona and Rhys to hear the upcoming thunder, loud and dangerous and angry at something they hope isn't them. Fiona realizes, suddenly, that it's a very good night to just lie on the couch in Felix's old, stupid, tiny trailer, eyes closed while the first rain droplets of a truly epic storm begin to trickle and ping onto the roof of the small SUV, echoing and causing a soft, bearable white-noise. Fiona closes her eyes and breathes, in and out. She can hear the rain again, cool and real. It reminds her of home. Or, rather, what WAS home. Not anymore though.

"It's gonna be a big storm," Fiona comments, her voice low, so that no one in the van will hear them, even if there is a few inches of metal and mechanics separating them from the others. "Should be dawn by the time it gets here. Might be rough driving tomorrow..."

Rhys doesn't bite. Fiona doesn't sigh aloud, despite the urge building in the back of her throat. Something must really be up if Rhys can't even crack-wise about her awful driving skills. ("I'm not THAT bad at driving!" "You drove straight through a roundabout. You are an awful driver.") Still, Fiona smiles at her companion, giving him a light elbow to the side. "Hey," She says, and this time, she's rewarded by a multicolored glance, Rhys' blue and brown eyes bearing into her. "What's wrong, Helios? Where you at in that big head of your's?"

Rhys sighs, looking away from Fiona's gaze, a soft chuckle escaping his throat. "When ya gonna stop calling me that?" He asks, but it's not a real question. Fiona's been calling him and Vaughn 'Helios' or 'Helios Nerds' since Freshmen year, the year Fiona and Sasha moved away and him and Vaughn stayed and went to Helios High School. After a moment of awkward silence, Rhys seems to surrender to Fiona's harsh glare. "Okay, okay, fine. Stop looking at me like that," He orders, turning to face Fiona, his defenses already going down. "I just... needed some air, okay? I can't stop thinking..."

"About what?" Fiona pries. As much as Rhys claims that he's a stoic (Which he isn't), Fiona can still manage to get him talking. The guy is an open book, at least around friends he is.

"Not gonna let this go, huh?" Rhys questions, glancing at Fiona. He receives a raised eyebrow of 'Really?' in response. "Right... fine then. I've just been thinking, ya know, about home. About my folks and stuff."

Fiona nods, absently. "I get that," She promises, even though she doesn't quite get it like Rhys does. She can hardly remember her Mom and Dad. "Feeling homesick then?"

"Not... really?" Rhys almost sounds like he's confused, like he's not so sure himself if he's being truthful. "I dunno... I don't, actually, really miss them that much. They were never really home, ya know? I guess I just keep thinking... I don't think I ever wanna go back."

That earns a wide-eyed look from Fiona. "Wait, what!? What the heck do you mean by that?" She asks, confused beyond belief.

Rhys shrugs, relaxing more now that the truth is out to Fiona. "I don't want to go back. Ever," He says it more confidently this time, more honestly. "Not like anyone will miss me, and anyone that would is with me right now, so... what's the point of ever going back?"

Fiona thinks about this. Rhys has a bit of a point. With Felix on the run in God-knows-where, and Sasha with her, Fiona doesn't really have a reason to go back to her home either. Besides, that old trailer has probably been rooted through by the cops by now... there's no way it's home anymore. The realization that she has no home and that she can never go back is oddly stable in Fiona's mind as the thought settles, almost like it's acceptable. Everything she needs is right here with her; friends, a vehicle, food, water, a warm bed to rest in at night... this life, it's not so bad. Fiona could live out the rest of her (possibly short) life like this, on the road, with only fast-food and friends arguing in the backseat to keep her driving, from town to town, another adventure or destination on the horizon.

With this in mind, Fiona turns to Rhys, smirking at him. "Ya know... you've got a point, Helios," She admits, glancing at the storm. It's gotten closer; she can feel the thunder now in her chest. "Not like we've got much else left to do... may as well keep driving."

Rhys blinks, surprised, but ultimately smiles. He seems somewhat amazed that Fiona agrees with him. "Does that mean you're in it for the long-haul?"

Fiona, instead of answering right away, focuses her gaze on the horizon. The storm is practically upon them now, and Fiona can already feel a little sprinkle of rain beginning to fall from the mighty clouds above, wetting Athena's hoodie and her own hair. She glances over at Rhys and almost laughs at the sight. The poor kid is trying to dodge the incoming rain by using his arms as a makeshift umbrella, but it's no use, the water dampening and screwing up his hair regardless of the given cover. Within minutes, the sprinkling becomes a loud, awful downpour, and Fiona and Rhys are soaked in it. Together, they share a look and run like rabbits back into the van, ignoring everyone inside's groans of irritation as they throw open the door and jump into the pile of blankets, trying to warm themselves up at record speed.

It's a few minutes before everyone settles down, getting comfortable again. With the storm now overhead, Fiona judges that it'll be some time before everyone truly returns to sleeping the night away. Eventually, however, they get at least a bit more comfortable, with Rhys spooning Vaughn as the big spoon, his back to Athena, who's facing away from the rest of the team, facing the back of the van. Finally, Fiona is on her stomach beside Sasha, who's on her back, an arm slung over her closed eyes. Time passes in slow motion, but after awhile, Fiona hears the telltale signs that Vaughn, Sasha, and Athena are sleeping again, their little snuffles, snores, and murmurs enough to go on.

Finding it safe again, Fiona taps on Rhys' shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey," She mutters, when she has his attention, voice barely above a whisper. "Remember what you asked me earlier? About being in it for the long-haul?"

Rhys yawns, loudly, and Vaughn squirms in his arms, bothered by the sound, but a few pets from Rhys has him settled after a bit. "Look, Fiona-" He starts to say, to maybe shush her and brush off the question, like it had never happened.

"-I'd do it," Fiona interrupts, before Rhys can stop her. Rhys' eyes widen in surprise, and his breath catches in his throat as he stares at her, stunned. "I'm in it for the long-haul, Rhys. Through all of it... not like I've got anywhere else to go. May as well stick with you and everyone else."

Before Rhys can respond, possibly to thank her for her loyalty, Athena rolls over and, none too gently, smacks Rhys' shoulder, making the teen yelp in surprise. "Hey, assholes," She growls, voice low and threatening. "Shut up. Quit the pillow-talk and sleep, will ya?"

Fiona and Rhys exchange a look, before they smile at each other, obeying Athena as they both settle down and, eventually, fall asleep. Overhead, the storm rumbles and shakes, like the world is ending. And yet, despite all the noise and rocking of the van around them, the group of unlikely friends sleep on. Sure, the storm is a little loud and scary, but it's tolerable, at least when they're covered in several different blankets and clothes, keeping them warm and sheltered as the Heavens rain down above them, wetting the Earth and readying it for the days ahead. In the morning, they will drive until they get to Jack's college dorm. But for now, they're happy to get a few more hours of much needed sleep.

**...**

**A/N: Not my best work, but I'm new to this fandom writing-wise, so please oh please forgive me! Anyways, please review/comment/tag your responses, I really wanna know what people think of both this writing and this AU.**

**~Supercasey.**

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this little ficlet. I'll try and do more, but in the meantime, feel free to send in requests and follow me on Tumblr. I'm Supercasey on Tumblr, and you can find more of this AU under the 'tales from the borderlands roadtrip au' tag on my blog. Sorry that there's only really scenery pics right now, but I'll do more as I go.


End file.
